Take Me Higher
by Zephyroh
Summary: "His limbs felt weirdly heavy, his head was blissfully spinning and the little lucidity he had left was fading away because of Sebastian relentlessly kissing and biting his neck. If heaven on earth existed, this was is it, he thought."


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee or its characters.

**A/N:** un beta'd so, my apologies for the mistakes. This fic is a gift for twitter user colfersgustin, the Kurtbastian queen.

* * *

The pen hit the table at a regular pacing. Tap tap tap. An other sigh echoed in the room, an other exasperated groan. Tap tap tap. A click of the tongue, a thoughtful frown. Tap tap tap.

''Fuck!''

This has been the summart of Kurt's friday night. Thankfully, his roomate was gone for the weekend or else Kurt woul have annoyed him to death with his antics. Bend over his desk – slouched would be more appropriate since he was using his left arm as a pillow and his face was approximately as the same level as his books. He cursed the person who invented math, he cursed his goddamn teacher for giving them so many exercises and cursed himself for not having listened more during the class. And this lead him to the ever so recurrent thought ''Fuck Sebastian''.

It was fucking Sebastian who kept texting him with stupid (and and usually dirty) jokes during class. Kut knew that ignoring him was impossible – he tried once and his phone vibrated literally every five seconds until he finally picked it up to see that every single text read ''Answer me'. His boyfriend was an attention whore and he cursed the day he sat in class next to him during freshman year of college. But the worst part of all this was that Sebastian, for some obscure reasons, managed to keep his grade up in math class even though he barely paid attention in class.

Kurt threw his pen in frustration and sat back on his chair, putting his hands on his head to stretch. He looked at his text book one more time – hieroglyphs would have been more comprehensible to him – before gathering his things and standing up. Now he had no choice, he was gonna have to ask his arrogant, infuriating, incedibly hoy boyfriend to help him. Kurt let out a defeated moan, already imagining Sebastian's smirk.

He didn't bother knocking on Sebastian's door and noticed that his roomate was gone. He felt a wave of satisfaction because he never could stand the guy. The second thing that he noticed hit him as soon as he stepped into the room – literally hit him. Cigarette smoke. He coughed as it pricked his eyes which started watering. His eyes landed on his boyfriend – a very shirtless boyfriend – layed out on the bed, back against the bedhead, head thrown back also resting against the wall as he slowly exhaled smoke in shape of a circle. Kurt noted that it wasn't actually cigarette Sebastian was holding as he first thought, but a joint.

He sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. He frowned upon the use of drugs, but he knew that Sebastian didn't do it regulary – only when he had a fight with his parents. He figured his father called and they fought again.

"Hey Kurt, didn't except to see you here. You're usually all 'homework, homework' on friday nights.", Sebastian smirked with a gentle mocking tone. "Or basically every nights which is why you almost never want to go to parties with me", he added, whining with a fake pout.

His pupils were dilated and his speech a little slurred., but seeing him so relaxed – and shirtless – on is bed like that, Kurt couldn't bring himself to get mad at him.

"My education is no joke to me Bas, you know that."

Sebastian moved on the bed, kneeling on the matress as he gestured Kurt to join him As soon as he was in reach, Sebastian grabbed Kurt's neck to plant a lazy kiss on his lips. Kurt could taste the weed on his boyrfriend's mouth but got too dristracted by said mouth travelling down his throat to express any complaints. The shorter boy took a step back, preventing Sebastian to undo his shirt's button which made the latter whine in protest.

"I didn't come here for that. I-I need your help", Kurt mumbled reluctantly.

As expected, Sebastian's lips quirked up in his signature smirk. And then, his eyes lighted up with the excitement of a child on Christmas's eve and his smile grew even wider when he exclaimed:

"Let's make a game out of it! We coul-"

"No Bas, I am not playing strip-homework with you", Kurt cut with a jaded expression. Sebastian eggeratedly rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine. How about..." Still kneeling on the bed, he tapped his lips with in finger while humming and Kurt couldn't help to smile at his boyfriend's antics. "I know! I'll help you with anything to you want, but you have to try smoking with me afterwards! At least one time"

Kurt gasped at this attempt of blackmail but before he could try to potest, Sebastian was on his feet, standing very close to his face with a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Please don't say no! You'll see, it's fun. Just this one time! Please, please, please!"

"Okay fine, shut up! I'll do it. One drag, and only one!", he quickly added as Sebastian threw his fist in the air with a victorious look.

As he was about to speak to calm him down, Sebastian's lips was on his again.

* * *

Tap tap tap. They were now lying on the bed, Kurt's textbooks srpawled before them. Sebastian was almost lying on top of him – to the point where Kurt could feel his warm breath on his neck. But that wasn't the problem. No, Kurt's problem wasn't even in the math books in front of his eyes, it was the fact that Sebastian was still shirtless and it happened to be very distracting as he was trying to concentrate on his equation. Tap tap tap.

He swallowed his saliva, closing his eyes for a second in a vain attempt to clear out his mind. He couldn't give Sebastian the satisfaction to ask him to get dresed because his body was too distracting to Kurt, no way in hell he was going to admit that. He just had to suck it up and deal with it.

With a slight hesitation, Kurt stoped tapping his pen against the book and slowly wrote a number down in front of the " x equals" sign, holding his breath as he trurned to his boyfriend – whose pupils were still sightly dilated but of course, being stonned couldn't prevent him from being great at math. How unfair. Said boyfriend remained stoic for a moment, stirring up the suspens until he cracked a proud smile, winking at Kurt.

"You must have a great teacher, because you didn't do any mistakes."

Kurt sighed, relieved and gave Sebastian a grateful smile before kissing him. His boyfriend then jumped off the bed – offering him a glorious view of is ass. The shorter boy waited patiently with a uncertain look on his face as Sebastian started rolling a joint with precise and calculated gestures. Once he was done, he dramatically presented the rolled paper to Kurt – who of course rolled his eyes at his drama queen boyfriend – before bringing it to his lips to light it. He took a couple of drag, closing his eyes as he blew out the smoke and Kut internally chastised himself for fiding it so damn arousing. The taller boy settled back to the position Kurt found him in when he got in earlier, laid on the bed, back against the wall. He nodded his head, indicating that he wanted Kurt to lie down next to him.

The latter didn't hesitate as he angled his body so that his head was resting on Sebastian bare chest. He took the spliff his boyfriend handed him, taking a second to get used to the feeling of having it between his fingers because finally putting it between his lips. He took a drag, fighting against the reflex of coughing, letting the smoke invade his lungs before slowly blewing the smoke out as he had witness Sebastian do so many times. He repeated the move – this time the urge of coughing was less strong. He didn't even need to look up to know that Sebastian was smiling proudly. Of himself or of Kurt, he wasn't sure. Maybe both.

As his boyfriend took back the reefer, Kurt started to feel the effects of the weed getting to his head. It wasn't as bad as he thought.

Five minutes later, Kurt was crying from laughter because of a joke he didn't even remember, his limbs felt weirdly heavy, his head was blissfully spinning and the little lucidity he had left was fading away because of Sebastian relentlessly kissing and biting his neck. His shirt was opened although he didn't even felt Sebastian undoing his buttons – not that he was complaining. Sebastian was talking to him but he didn't have the strenght to focus on what he was saying so he merely hummed in agreement to whatever he was saying, enjoying the feeling of his boyfriend's lips against his throat and his fingers tracing his abs. If heaven on earth existed, this was is it, he thought.

A few seconds later, his belt hit the floor and his moans of pleasure resonated in the room.

* * *

"You said yes!"

"You tricked me! I was stonned, I didn't know what I was saying."

"You promised."

"Aaaargh, I hate you so much right now!"

Kurt's groan got interrupted by Sebastian's lips covering his mouth. After a second, Kurt gave in and opened his lips, letting Bas's tongue caress his. For a second, he forgot what he was complaining about. Sebastian gave him a quick peck on the lips before moving down his neck to go up against behind his ear while his leg settled between the shorter boyr's thighs. Kurt cursed his boyfriend in his mind for knowing his weak spots all too well.

"You promised, babe", the traitor whispered langourously.

A strange noise got out of Kurt's throat – a mix of a whine and a moan of pleasure.

"Fine, I'll go to your stupid party but you can't keep me from complaining about it", the boy finally agreed.

He felt his boyfriend's smile against his throat and decided to get his revenge the best way he knew how. He pushed Sebastian back on the matress with the firm intention to make him beg for mercy.

As Kurt was sprawled on top of Sebastian – himself lying on the couch and passing his fingers through Kurt's perfectly gelled hair, massaging gently his head – a spliff hanging from his lips, he forgot why he ever refused to go to parties with Sebastian. They danced a lot, laughed and danced so more. He wouldn't do it every week – even though this was fun, crowded frat houses, loud drunk people, cheap alcohol and shitty songs were still not his things – but he thought every once in a while, he wouldn't mind.

He took a look at his watch, groaning when he noticed how late it was. While he was willing to dance with sweaty frat boys, to drink cheap beer and smoke pot, was definitely not willing to fall alseep in the living room with a bunch of drunk strangers. He struggled to get up, ignoring his boyfriend's protests.

"Bas, I'm going back to the dorm, but you can stay here if you want, I'll be fine", Kurt offered. He didn't want to be an inconvenience for his boyfriend.

"Nonsense, I'll walk back with you."

It was then Sebasitan's turn to try and get up from the comfy couch they were lying on. He banged his knees on furniture, started laughing uncontrollably for no apparent reasons and Kurt followed him in his hilatiry.

They started stumbling down the street, leaning on each other – Sebastian's arm was wrapped around Kurt's shoulder – laughing as they were desperately struggling to walk in a straight line. At one point, Kurt started singing while Sebastian cheered for him. When Kurt hit the last note of one of those Broadway song whose name Sebastian could never remember, he clapped his hand together, spinning to face Kurt and almost tripping on his feets in the process.

"We should do something fun!"

"No, no no no, no way. The last time we were drunk and you said that, we got caught trying to break into the dean's office and we were almost expelled."

"Well at least they didn't caught us fucking in the dean's office which was the original plan", the taller boy stated lightly.

"Yeah, I remember. You are a bad influence on me, my record used to be stainless until you arrived in my life.", Kurt joked, poking Sebasitan's side.

"But I brought the fun with me!", Sebastian argued back with a wink.

"Bas, I said no. Whatever you want to do, I'm not in.", Kurt refused with a determined voice.

* * *

Kurt opened an eyelid to close it immediatly as the bright light of the sun hit it. He groaned loudly, pressing his face on the pillow. His head was banging and his toungue felt pasty in his mouth. His mind was foggy and he wasn't sure where he was, or even who he was. He took a few minutes to emerge from his sleepy state and finally opened his eyes again – expecting to face his boyfriend – but he was greeted by... a garden gnome. He stared at it during a few long and confusing seconds, blinking a few times to make sure he wasn't still dreaming.

He sat up straigh on the bed, looking around – he reckognised his dorm room – but no sign of Sebastian. Only the gnome in the bed next to him. It wasn't until he heard a muffled sound one his right that he turned his head, looked down and saw his boyfriend asleep on the floor, his left foot proped on the bed. Kurt took the pillow he was sleeping on and threw it on his boyfriend's sleeping form as hard as he could. He took satisfaction in hearing the boy muffled groan and curses as he woke up.

Sebastian sat up with an hilarious confused look on his face; his hair was messy, spiking up here and there and his shirt was completely wrinkeled.

"Sebastian, what the fuck is this gnome doing here?", Kurt yelled, forgetting for a moment that he was hungover too. His boyfriend looked at him with a blank look then shifted his gaze to the garden decoration next to him. And he started giggling. Kurt let out a desperate sigh and let himself fall back onto the matress, trying to remember what the fuck happened the night before.

He felt Sebastian hop in the bed and the taller boy proceed to leave a trail of kisses on his neck.

"You're an idiot", Kurt whispered and he felt his boyfriend laughter against his skin.

"You're boring", he murmured back, grazing Kurt's thoart with his lips.

"Moron". A kiss.

"Stuck up". A moan.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
